They did NOT want it
by Dark Storm Wolf
Summary: Just read it till the end! Don’t miss a thing!


They did NOT want it.

AN: Just read it till the end! Don't miss a thing! (I don't own anything! ARGH…)

That evening was remarkably blue… Stars began to appear on the dark sky, shining so soft that it seemed they wanted to coat Honmaru.

They didn't want it… It just happened against their will, it's like some unreal power threw them towards each other… Maybe that happened because they were trapped by their feelings and in such condition it's sooo hard to resist circumstances…

Heihachi and Kazuya. Father and son. At this moment, this long lasting minute they were separated from the whole world. They even forgot about their rivalry…

Both tall and muscular, and damn handsome. Kazuya's youth was trembling in front of Heihachi's wisdom.

The destiny played a joke with them. Kazuya's wonderful eyes were so close, that Heihachi could see his own reflection in them. He felt his son's soft breath on the face. His nostrils were inhaling the pleasing smell of devil's hair.

Kaz even didn't understand how his hand happened to lie on his father's waist, which was so resilient… From this touch he felt his cheeks burning with flush. They weren't realizing what they were doing. Kazuya set his hand higher, and Heihachi looked straight at him.

Hot, uneven, interrupting breath…

They didn't want it…

One careless move - old man's belt was almost torn off.

Kaz felt his father's lips on his temple. Awkward slipping of arms… The son was burning as never before. Heihachi's face changed – definitely he was feeling the same.

They didn't want it…

It seemed impossible to be closer.

A moment and they became closer.

They didn't want it…

Heavy torturing breath in unison.

Heihachi!- Kaz spoke first.- Maybe you'll be that kind and go off my foot?

Shut up, Kazuya! If you think that I'm pleasured by your elbow pricking in my side…

Just don't think that I'll be upset about it! And besides, you could at least try to move aside…

You move aside! You used to be in complicated situations…

Complicated?! This is a real shit we got in! By the way it's you retreat…

So you agree that the company's mine?

I didn't say that! Hey, you can use your rough male's strength to move those pails…

Rough male's strength is about you! And in our descent those males' dignities are unnatural and insignificant…

Oh, right! About your descent… Does everyone of you guys smell like garbage can? Is it a family tradition?- he smirked.

I swear Kazuya, when I free my hands I'll strangle you!- and he really tried to pull his hand out (the one which lied down Kaz's hip)- What's more, as you noticed we are standing near pails, who knows what's in there…

OK, I see, but that doesn't allow you to stand on my right foot. As well as on the left.

Gosh! After getting out, I promise, Kazuya… I promise I will go to G Corp and kill everyone in there! They will curse the day they decided to set Jacks on me!

Don't think you'll handle this alone. Catching us here in Honmaru is well organized. Someone's headed the corporation, and I'm gonna find out who….

Attacking me? ME? They must be nutts!!!

Quiet! Jacks are still there, looking for us.- he tried to lean to the door with his ear but then made a wry face of pain.-Fuck! That wasn't the best idea to hide in a closet …

If not you, there would be more space!

You wanna come out?

Oh, I wished that, but I'm not going to meet with Jacks… yet. Although it would be better than staying here with you, perv.

Perv?! If you haven't noticed, for the last 5 minutes your hand…

If you think that I'm enjoying it, you're wrong!

Hey! It's silent there…

I've got two reasons: they heard something or they left…Check it.

No way! You go first!

You are closer to the door.

Arghhh…- Kaz slowly opens the door.- No one there…- he goes out.- Ahh… Thanks devil I'm out of that damn closet!

Thank me you're still alive!

And whom should I thank for throwing me into a volcano, huh? I must kill you after that… But not now. I'm going to the G Corp's HQ.

So am I!

We are going our own ways.- turns into a devil.- See ya there.- he flies off.

Idiot!

Ha! Get it pervs!!! Hate pairings! Especially gayish! (but I like pairing Steve/Christie)


End file.
